Let it be
by Gillianpiperoscarfelixdavid
Summary: Time travel. Can he change things to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own "The X-Files" and all characters.

_**Summary:**_ Time travel. Can he change things to save her life?

_Season 5, Redux II_

**Let it be**

**Chapter 1:**

She was there.

She was still sleeping.

He pulled the blanket over her chest, looking at his partner, his friend. The sadness filled his eyes. She was dying and he couldn't do anything to help. He held her hands, rubbing her fingers with his thumb. The tears fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" he cried quietly .

This was the last hope. He knew it was crazy but he had no choice. He blamed himself for everything had happened to her. If she hadn't worked with him, she would be happier. She had lived in danger, losing her sister, losing her chance to be a mother… for what? Mulder shook his head. She was deserved a better life.

"Mulder, are you ready?" Frohike asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Good bye Scully…" he kissed her cheek.

Mulder and his friends left the hospital. They didn't say anything.

"Will it work?" Finaly, Mulder broke the silence.

"Maybe…" Langly said uncertainly.

"Maybe?" Mulder frowned.

"Mulder! As I told you, you don't have to do this! I'm not sure about this time machine. It sounds crazy, I know, but if you don't believe us so you can forget it and walk away!"

"It's my last hope… I wont give up."

"Don't worry Mulder! If you die, I will take care of Scully," Frohike said.

"Damn! How nice encouragement!" Mulder gave him a strained smile.

"Mulder, you will take this time travel, your spirit, not your body. I'm not sure if it will work or not. I don't even know if it can damage your brain. You have 24 hours to come back to the past, then we will wake you up. It's very dangerous…"

"I want to try," Mulder cut off.

"It's OK, Mulder, but… are you sure? I mean, come back to the past to change things, it maybe make the worse future…"

"I'm sure! Now do it! I can't wait to save her life. We have no time!"

To go back 5 years… He wanted to change his life, her life…

* * *

><p>Mulder woke up, feeling dizzy. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything clearly. It was blur. He was laying in a strange bed. Wait! He felt something… it was so warm, so soft…<p>

"Hmmmm…"

He startled, wiping his eyes. Woman! It was a woman! He looked at her with his wide eyes. They were covered with a blanket, but he could tell that she was naked. She buried her face into his bare chest, holding him tightly. His hands were wrapped around her waist. He could feel her cool, soft skin. Red! Her hair is red! He sniffed. This scent… this familiar scent… Was it her…

"Mulder…" the woman mumbled, turning her head. Now she was looking at him with her sleepy eyes.

"S… cully?" he was breathless.

"Hmmm… it's so early, honey. Come back to sleep," she rubbed his chest with her lovely tiny nose.

"H… hooo…neeeeey?" Mulder thought. He couldn't say anything.

What the hell was going on here? Five years ago, he didn't remember that they was cuddling like this in bed. Was it a dream? He thought. But whatever it was, he had to admit, it feel so good, holding the woman he loved like this, in a bed, touching her soft skin, feeling her breasts against his chest. Her breasts… Oh my God…

"Mulder… tell your member to calm down," she said, moving her legs.

He knew immediately that she was talking about his erection. He blushed slightly. It was so real. It couldn't be a dream. But… if it wasn't a dream, where and when he was?

"Mulder! Stop poking my belly. We won't do it again because I gave you too much last night. Remember?" she opened her eyes again.

"I can't help…" he smiled shyly.

"Sure," she smiled, leaning closer then kissed his lips softly.

"You're beautiful. Am I dreaming?"

"I love you, Mulder," she kissed him again. Now it was a long kiss and he felt his erection harder.

"No no no… Mulder! Now I will take a shower. You should get dressed and calm your member down" she smirked.

Scully sat up, grabbing her robe. Then she stepped to the bathroom, yelling through the door "Mulder, can you wake him up for me?"

"Who?"

"William!"

"William? Who is William?" Mulder thought, but he didn't dare ask. He rubbed his face, thinking about what happening. He used a time machine to come back to 1993, he knew there were something wrong, he wasn't in 1993 now of course. But he decided not to ask, he would find out it himself.

Mulder left the room, walking to the hallway. He looked at the other room and opened it.

A baby was sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful. Mulder wasn't sure if that baby was William or not, he touched his side "William?"

"Hmmm…" the baby opened his eyes. "Daddy…" he called.

"Daddy?" Mulder stood in shock.

_**A/N. Review? Please ;P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Dad, where's mom?" William yawned, looking at Mulder with his big blue eyes.

"Ah… um…" Mulder was still in shock.

"MULDER, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Scully yelled downstairs.

"YEAH," he yelled back. "C'mon buddy, mommy is waiting," he told William.

* * *

><p>Mulder stared at Scully while she was feeding William. She looked so beautiful with her longer red hair.<p>

"Mom… no…" William said, trying to push the spoon away.

"Be a good boy, Willy, and we will go to the park today, is it OK?"

"Yeah mom," William nodded and opened his mouth to eat.

That scene made Mulder smiled. He had dreamed about it before, having a happy family with Scully. He didn't know if he was in a dream but he liked it.

"Mulder!"

"Yes?" Mulder startled.

"You are distracted."

"Um… I'm sorry," Mulder shook his head. He knew he wasn't in a dream, and he had to figure out what was happening now.

"Scully," he said.

"Yes?"

"What's the date today?"

"Oh brother! Today is Sunday, we don't have to work."

"No, I mean… the year…"

"1993!"

"WHAT?" Mulder jumped.

"Jeez Mulder, I love your expression but I don't have time joking. I have to feed William. You should finish your breakfast." Scully laughed. She thought Mulder was joking.

Mulder decided not to tell Scully anything before he knew where he was now, and if it was a real life and that woman was real Scully then she would never believe in a time machine if he couldn't give her any proof. Mulder sighed as he saw a newspaper laying on the couch.

"Hell, why I didn't think about it before!" he thought, reaching the newspaper and read it.

"Mulder, finish your breakfast first!" Scully complained.

Mulder just dropped his jaw when he saw the date "September 17th 2003". He wipped his eyes, didn't believe it. He was in the future! The Lone Gunman sent him to the future instead of the past.

"Oh my God!" he mumbled.

"What's happened? Mulder, you have strange manner today," Scully looked at him suspiciously.

Fortunately for him, Scully didn't ask him more question because William waved his tiny hand, "mom, I'm thirsty."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," Scully smiled to her son, giving him a glass of milk.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Sunday. Mulder and Scully frolicked with William in the park. William had big blue eyes, his hair was dark, his nose and his lips looked like Mulder's very much. Mulder wasn't sure if this baby was his or not, but he didn't dare ask Scully. They spent their morning played with each other.<p>

After that, they had lunch with Maggie and she insisted on looking after William for the rest of the day, she wanted to give Mulder and Scully more time together.

"Well, now just you and me," Scully winked as she opened the door. "What do you want for the dinner?" she asked.

"Hmmm…"

"What's about chicken?"

"Yeah, it's OK," he nodded.

"Mulder, are you tired?"

"No," Mulder shook his head. He stepped closer to her, grabbing her shoulders and looked directly at her. "We need to talk, Scully."

"You're scaring me, Mulder."

They sat on the couch. Mulder touched her hands.

"Scully, do you believe me?" he said softly.

"Yes, Mulder, I do believe you." She gave him a squeeze of the hand.

"I'm not Mulder…" he said.

"What?" His words made her jump. She moved her hand quickly.

"No, no, don't worry, I'm not a clone… I mean,… please can you just calm down and listen to me?" he held her hands again.

"Hmmm…" Scully sighed.

"When I tell you I'm not Mulder, I mean I'm not Mulder in present, in 2003…"

"Mulder…"

"Scully! I know you don't believe it, but don't say anything, just listen to me," he cut off. "I'm Mulder, but I'm Mulder in 1998," he stopped when he saw her raising her eyebrow. That familiar action made him smile.

"And?"

"Do you remember, in 1998, you had cancer, I told you not to give up, I tried and I tried but I couldn't find any way to save you… and when Lone Gunman told me about a time machine, that I could turn back time to change everything, I believe them…"

"Mulder, are you trying to tell me that you come from the past?" she didn't seem to believe his story.

"Yes, I'm. Believe me, Scully," he looked at her with his hazel eyes. "They told me that they would send me to the past in 1993, I would have one day to change the past… but when I woke up next to you, I knew that something was wrong . They must made some mistakes, I'm in the future now, not in the past…"

"Mulder, are you serious?"

"I'm deadly serious, Scully."

"Mulder, if you're telling me the truth, can you answer me this question?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to turn back time? What did you want to change?"

"I wanted to change your mind, I thought that you would have a better life without me, without The X-Files…"

"MULDER! I can't believe that you don't want to meet me!" she frowned.

"No, it wasn't what I meant, I was hopeless… I couldn't save you, I couldn't stand seeing you dying… I…"

"It was my choice, Mulder! I've never regretted working in The X-Files with you. Do you want to change the past because you blame yourself for my illness?" she said angrily.

"No, I do it because I love you," he shook his head.

Her eyes opened widely.

"I am in love with you, I don't want to ruin your life. It hurt me so much when I thought I would never see you again, but I had no choice… it was the only way I could do to keep you far from danger..."

"Mulder…" Scully leaned closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead tenderly. A tear trailed down her cheek. "I'm sorry… I love you too," she said softly.

"Do you believe me?" he held her tightly.

"Let me check," she said.

Suddenly, she kissed him. He was in shock at first then kissed her back quickly. Her lips were so soft and sweet… When his tongue met hers, he kissed her hungrily. He pushed her that her back against the couch.

"Mulder…" she gasped.

"It's the first time I've ever kissed you…" he started to kiss her again.

"Mulder… I believe you…"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"It's exactly the way you kiss me for the first time," she smiled.

"When? When was the first time we kiss?" his palm caressed her lips.

"Boy, I won't tell you," she smirked.

"You're so mean!" he complained, kissing her neck.

"Mulder… I don't want to change any choices of my life. I'm happy with it… Don't change anything, just let it be…" his kisses made her voice smaller.

"Is he mine?" he stopped, looking at her big blue eyes.

"Who?"

"William."

"Yes…"

"But… You can't…" he uttered.

"Yeah… he's our miracle because you told me not to give up," she smiled sweetly.

"I didn't dare think about it… I've love you for a long time, but I don't know that you love me too… even in 1998…"

"I didn't allow myself love you… but I couldn't help it…"

"When was the first time we told each other about our feelings?"

"It's my secret."

"God… When was the first time I could touch you?"

"It's my secret."

"Jeez!"

"The secret make a woman woman," she laughed.

"It's OK, woman, so I will make it the first time now," he said as he unbuttoned her shirt. His mouth found her lips again, his hands touched her bare skin.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Mulder..."<p>

"MULDER! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Frohike slapped Mulder's face.

"Hmmm… Scully…" Mulder opened his eyes slowly. "Damn," he said as he saw Frohike.

"Something happened with the machine so we decided to wake you up early."

"What's the date today?"

"1998."

"DAMN! You ruin my party."

"What party?" Frohike was confused.

Mulder smiled, thinking about the future, "I can't tell you."

"What happened in the past?"

"It's not the past, but now I don't want to change anything... just let it be."

**End.**

**Please leave a review. Thank you. xx**


End file.
